The present invention relates to medical devices for inserting a guide wire into a patient. In a particular, the present invention relates to medical devices having a sharpened needle used for introducing a guide wire into a patient. The needle pierces the patient to provide vascular access, and the guide wire is then inserted into the patient through the needle. After use, the sharpened needle is protected against inadvertent contact. More specifically, after use, the needle is retracted so that the sharpened tip of the needle is enclosed within the device.
Various types of medical devices employed a needle for piercing the skin of a patient for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. One such device is a device for introducing a guidewire into a patient. The guidewire is then used to guide a separate element such as an enlarged bore introducer sheath into the patient. Once the guidewire is properly positioned, the insertion device is withdrawn leaving the guidewire in place in the blood vessel. Handling of such medical devices after the needle is withdrawn from the patient can result in transmission of various pathogens, most notably human immune virus (HIV), due to in inadvertent needle stick to medical personnel.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for inserting a guide wire into a patient and rendering the device safe after use to prevent inadvertent contact with the contaminated needle. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a medical device is provided that has a needle having a sharpened tip projecting forwardly from a housing. Prior to use a shield sheaths a portion of the needle so that the sharpened tip projects forwardly from the sheath. After use the sharpened tip is retracted into the shield. A biasing element biases the needle toward the retracted position, and a hub connected with the needle includes a guide for guiding a guide wire into the patient through the needle and a connector for attaching a fluid reservoir to the device.
The present invention also provides a medical device having a needle having a sharpened tip projecting forwardly from a housing. After use, the sharpened tip of the needle is shielded against inadvertent contact. A biasing element is operable to displace the sharpened tip of the needle into the shielded position. The device includes a connector for attaching a fluid collection device to the housing. The connector also includes a first port, and the device includes a second port in fluid communication with the needle. An adapter associated with the second port is configured for receiving and guiding a guide wire through the second port and into the needle.
The present invention also provides a method for inserting a guide wire into a patient using a needle-bearing medical device having first and second ports. According to the method, a needle is inserted into a patient and blood is aspirated through the first port. The needle is retracted so that the sharpened tip of the needle is shielded to protect against inadvertent contact. A guide wire is then inserted into the patient through the second port.
The present invention also provides a method for inserting a guide wire into a patient using a needle-bearing medical device having a port. The needle is inserted into the patient and a fluid reservoir is attached to the port for collecting blood from the patient. The fluid collection device is detached from the port and a guide wire is inserted into the patient through the device. The needle is retracted to shield the needle to prevent inadvertent contact with the contaminated needle.
Accordingly, when configured and used as described above, the present invention provides a safe and effective method for inserting a guide wire into a patient. In addition, the device is designed to improve manufacturing efficiencies thereby reducing the overall cost of the device.